


Ask Me No Secrets

by Ultra



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Season/Series 02, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Mr Jarvis is a terrible liar, and Peggy knows it.





	Ask Me No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



He had been rambling on and on for the entirety of the ten minute drive, to the point where he was giving her quite the headache. The moment he parked the car, she could bear it no longer.

“Mr Jarvis, would you mind explaining to me just exactly why you are telling me all of these dreadful lies, and on my birthday, no less?”

His face was a picture when he looked at her then. “Dreadful, Miss Carter?” he checked, shaking his head. “I assure you it was merely one or two small white lies, nothing that could be misconstrued as dreadful.”

“You misunderstand me, Mr Jarvis,” said Peggy then, smiling widely. “I appreciate the gesture of telling me nothing more than fibs in order to bring me to what I assume was intended to be a surprise party,” she assured him. “I meant only that your ability to tell lies is absolutely dreadful.”

“Oh,” he said, unsure whether to be insulted or pleased. “I... You know about the party?”

“You doubt my abilities at deduction, Mr Jarvis? After all we have been through?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, indeed, Miss Carter.” Her companion smiled. “Not for a moment.”


End file.
